


He's Wearing Sheep Pants

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Shirtless Steve Rogers, guns are hard to draw, many buckys, scene from a fic, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Fanart for chapter 32 of Owlet's excellent fanfiction, "This, You Protect" which is part of a larger series called "The Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this up in June, on my first read of This You Protect. Forgot about it entirely for 4 months, then got it in my head to ink, color, and edit it on GIMP over the space of 3 days.
> 
> Bucky's hair is WAY too nice for someone who just woke up in the middle of the night and got into a violent fire-fight. But it is what it is. I accept that, and I couldn't resist going over his hair again in GIMP. I love drawing long, flowing hair. X3
> 
> Not included: The hole in the wall, dead HYDRA goons, rubble from the hole in the wall, the apartment door, my ability to care about the background for one more second.
> 
> Comments give me life!


End file.
